1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Background Art
There has been hitherto provided such an image reading/storing apparatus that a flat bed type reading unit is disposed above a print mechanism and an operating panel is integrally formed at the front side of the reading unit. For example, as disclosed in JP-A-10-247051, the construction as described above is provided with a sheet discharge route so that a recording sheet is discharged from the print mechanism therethrough to a place which is a side of the apparatus and below the reading unit, and also with a sheet discharging unit which takes out a sheet thus discharged and disposed at a side of the print mechanism (below the reading unit).